Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact power supply device.
Background Information
A power supply system of an electric vehicle that supplies power in a non-contact manner from a power supply device provided on the ground to an electric vehicle, in which a vehicle detection unit for determining whether or not the electric vehicle has entered a chargeable area is provided in the power supply device, and communication is established with the electric vehicle and the power supply device by wireless communication after the vehicle detection unit detects that the electric vehicle has entered a chargeable area, to perform power supplying from a power supply unit of the power supply device to a power reception unit of the electric vehicle has been disclosed (See, e.g., International Publication No. 2012-042902).